Midnight Massage
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: When it comes to massages, anything can happen. Especially when it comes to, two loving mates. Contains adult content!


"You ready sweetheart?" I heard my very eager panda ask me, looking to the right of me to which I saw him rubbing his paws together excitedly. As him and I were in my room which was only lit by a few small candles that were positioned on top of a small dresser that I had near my bedside to somewhat help illuminate what the midnight darkness had given us. Unlike the candles though, I myself wasn't positioned upright. Rather, I was laying down chest first on my bed, with my arms lying next to my sides, and my feet hanging off the end of my bed. The other key component though of this scenario, was that there was not a single ounce of clothing on my body at all.

"I am." I simply stated to him with a smile of my face. For today Shifu had pushed us to our very limits which left us all in a pretty sore state, me especially. With Po being so gracious of a mate as he always has been though, he offered to give me a special message that would help me unwind. Or to be more precise, would help us both unwind in ways only he could give me and me him. You'll see what I mean by those words of mine soon, but that's the reason as to why I was the way I was. Clothes and all. Anyways, with my Po knowing I was ready for his paws to be put on my body. He grinned and had walked over to the end of the bed where my feet were.

"First, let's start with those beautiful feet of yours my love." He stated happily before sitting down on the wood floor of my room, lust covered in every single word he had said to me in that moment. At which point I could start to feel his paws work on my tired aching feet. Gently, but slowly caressing each of my toes along with my soles.

"Oh, that feels good panda." I purred out, loving the treatment my paws were getting from him. It felt even better however when I felt his paws leave them and replaced said paws with his warm and from what I could tell, his mouth watering tongue. I say that because I knew how much said tongue loved being on my feet. Especially the way it began to work its way up and down on my right foot. Even going as far as licking in between four of my eight toes and sucking on them.

"Ah, they taste so good Ti." He told me in a happy tone, to which he moved his tongue lashing and sucking from my right foot onto my left foot. Giving it the same treatment as the other one had received mere seconds ago. For you see, unlike most people I knew, he had a great fondness for women's feet, mine now being his only favorites. I guess it was just something about them he found to be very attractive. To each his own I suppose, I wasn't complaining, but after about a couple of minutes I had soon felt his tongue and mouth move away from my left foot, making both of my feet now covered in his saliva, after which I heard him say…

"Now that those beautiful feet have had their share, it's time for these wonderful legs to get some treatment as well." He stated to me, before I saw him get up from the ground and stood to his feet. After which I saw him come to my left side. Once he had, I felt his gentle, yet soft paws being placed upon my left leg. Both of them applying pressure in different ways like moving up and down my leg, while simultaneously feeling the fingers attached to said paws digging and putting pressure into my leg. Such a sensation made me smile and purr with pure delight.

"That feels great Po, I can already start to feel the pain ease away." I stated happily, slowly closing my eyes as I felt him work on my left leg as best as he could. Both of his paws putting just the right amount of pressure on my leg. It only took about five more minutes with that treatment he was giving me that I could start to feel my leg loosen up from the tense state it was in before, which felt amazing. It allowed me to actually move my leg around without it being in such pain.

"That's great Ti. Now let's see if I can do the same for your other leg." Instead of staying where he was standing though, he had slowly gotten onto my bed. His knees laying in between my legs after he moved them apart from each other a little. However, unlike the last time because of where he was. I could feel something different when he was working on my right leg. It wasn't his technique or the way he was moving his paws as it was the same as last time. This new feeling came in the form of being poked lightly on the side of my leg that was near his right knee. This made me open my eyes back up again and slowly lift my head to where he wouldn't notice and from what I saw, I couldn't help but show a slight blush on my orange cheeks.

 _"He's already that hard?"_ I thought to myself with amazement, after I had laid my head back down in the position it was before. It wasn't exactly shocking, I mean, I figured him sucking and licking my feet would set him off a bit. Apparently as you can see though, it made him is full solid pride. Which knowing that, I knew his pride wanted out and to see the person that gave it so much blood to be like that. I'd be lying if I didn't want this massage to go a little longer before this, but, you don't exactly always get what you want.

 _"_ _Guess it's time to start the 'deep tissue' massage."_ I thought to myself, letting a sly grin appear on my lips.

"Hey Po, can you please stop." I said softly, causing him to stop rubbing my left leg and to turn his attention away from it and to me so he was now looking at my face.

"Yeah Ti?" He replied, having a bit of a confused face as to why I was asking him to stop in the middle of his massage he was giving me.

"I couldn't help but notice, or I should say, I couldn't help but feel your friend wants out." I said after lifting my head up and moving my arms away from sides and crossing them in front of me so they holding my semi up. All the while with my still sly grin appearing on my lips, I also now had my gaze on his pants and what I said before knew wanted out. This caused him to stare down and have a look of embarrassment plastered on his face.

"Oh man, didn't I tell you to wait till I was fully done with this part of the message?" I chuckled, seeing him have a now look of disappointment at his man hood. I than saw him shake his head and look me in the eyes.

"Sorry about that Tigress, I thought I could control it better. I mean, we can continue with the massage even though I know I'm going to be poking you. Or, we could just go straight to the 'deep tissue'. I'm fine with whatever you want love." He told me sweetly, which made my sly grin disappear and be replaced one with a sweet smile. He was always so caring, even in moments like this that are meant to be arousal and more. Knowing what I wanted now though and what I felt he wanted now, I uncrossed my arms and placed the both of my paws on the bed and had begun to slowly move up on my bed. Once I had I turned my body fully around so that I was now sitting on my butt. Allowing my panda to see my body in full display, from small breasts to my womanhood. A sight that made my panda have an expression that said 'wow'.

"How about we do the 'deep tissue' massage Po." I told him softly, turning my sweet smile into one that was seductive and inviting. Which had made my panda's manhood throb in it's confines from what I could tell from the movement I saw. It was than Po had nodded his head and slowly stood to his feet on the bed, placing his paws on the waist band of his shorts. Slowly pushing them down until I saw his penis bounce up and down from being released from it's confines. A penis that was six inches in length and had a girth of about two inches.

"Beautiful as always." I purred, making him show a slight blush of red appear on his white cheeks. Even though we have mated before, he seemed to always be shy when it came to exposing himself to me. Which made me feel bad for him feeling that way, for there was nothing for him to be ashamed of, he was perfect to me and it was time to show him like I have before. Only this time, it worked even more in what we were doing.

"Let's start Po, with a 'deep tissue' massage of the mouth." I than got to my knees and crawled over to him, till my face was only centimeters away from his manhood. Being so close, I admired it like I have before, not only to help him with his confidence but also because I just loved to do it. Furthermore, being so close I could inhale the wonderful scent it always gave off that would send off my inner feral instincts.

"T-Tigress." I heard him whisper above me, making me look up at him and to see him looking down at me. Still having a face that was still sheepish but also had some eagerness to it. I could tell from that small showing of eagerness he was ready for what I was going to do. Smiling, I nodded my head and brought my right paw up from the bed and gently cupped his black furry balls in my palm.

 _"_ _Let's begin."_ I thought to myself. Opening my mouth wide and letting my tongue hang out, to which I moved my head forward, allowing my warm breaths to hit my mate's penis. Making him shake a little from the sensation he had received. That sensation however was quickly over taken when I had fully brought my mouth over his manhood and closed my mouth over it. Allowing me to cover his pride in my warm wet saliva and for my tongue to start to dance around the tasty treat.

"Oh god." He whimpered above me, as I began to fondle his balls in my paw gently while at the same time beginning to move my mouth back and forward over his length. The smell alone that I kept inhaling from his groin was enough to start to make my womanhood drip its natural juices that it always held within itself.

" _To think, oral alone would get me off like this. Than again, its not unusual."_ I thought, continuing to move my mouth forwards and backwards over Po's penis. Before to long though, I could see his arms start to move away from his sides and upwards to me. I knew there was only one place he would put them, right on my head. Which he did, Something he always seemed to do when he was getting close to a climax.

"I can't hold on much longer Ti." I was correct. It was than I began to be faster in my movements, fondling his balls more and gently squeezing them every now and then while, lapping my tongue more and more around the head of his penis. It got to the point where I could feel the pressure of his paws on my head and due to all this intenseness, I was leaking even more than I was before. It felt almost like a puddle was beneath my region. Only a minute more passed by, and it was than I felt his balls tighten hard and for him to bring my head all the way forward to where my chin was touching his balls and my nose being pressed against the base of his penis.

"I'm cumming." My mouth then began to fill with his warm seed, so much so I had to start swallowing it down. Gulping every bit of it down until a mere fifteen seconds had passed for him, at which time he had loosened his grip on my head with his now heavy breaths and had brought his paws back to his sides. Allowing me to slowly pull all the way off his still erect pride, bringing it back out in the open and showing it now covered in my saliva along with some of his own cum. After that, I also released his somewhat saliva covered balls from my grasp, brining my right paw back down to the bed.

"*cough* *cough* That was some massage for the mouth." I coughed out, letting air get back in my throat and lungs, along with swallowing whatever was left of his seed that was in my mouth. I than saw Po quickly get down onto his knees and look at me with some worry in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry about that Love, I don't think I've ever held you there for that long in our past mating's. If you want to beat me up for that you can." Po told me shyly, looking down and away from me. I could only shake my head though at his words While I had placed my left paw on his right cheek.

"It's fine Po, there's no need to be sorry or to worry ok. I rather enjoyed it, and besides, sometimes a 'message' gets unexpected. Like for example, look at what it did to me." I told him with a chuckle, letting him everything was ok. More so by using my left paw to point at my region to show him what I meant in my words, and upon looking where I was pointing, my panda's eyes couldn't help but widen a little and for his mouth to gape a bit from the sheer amount of juices that were there under me.

"Woah, that's a lot." He exclaimed with some shock, making me nod my head in agreement. After I had showed him my mess from our oral 'deep tissue' massage, I pulled my paw away from his cheek and had laid on my back. lifting my legs high up into the air, spreading them widely apart. Presenting what we both know was my dripping and wet womenho-,no, my dripping and wet vagina to him.

"Come now my panda, it's time for the best 'deep tissue' massage of all." I purred at him with lust covered in my words, before licking my lips seductively. Po couldn't help though but just stare at me like he was taking a photograph of me, and from past experiences, he liked to do that a lot. Not that it was wrong, just a work in progress to down the starring time was all. So, helping him find his way, I lifted my tail up from the bed and wrapped it around his neck gently, pulling it towards me which made him crawl his way between my legs, kicking his shorts away from him onto the floor beneath us, making it easier for him to position his manhood at my entrance.

"The best indeed." Eagerness covering his words, while he had placed his left paw under my right knee and had placed his right paw under my left knee. Once he was all positioned and ready, he looked me in the eyes and was giving me a face that read 'tell me when Tigress'. I then unwrapped my tail from his neck and I simply mouthed back to him 'now'. Mere seconds after I mouthed that word, He looked away from me and down to his penis and my vagina, making him slowly push his hips forward, allowing the tip of his penis to begin to penetrate me.

" _Oh, keep going my panda."_ I thought happily, loving the sensation I was already receiving from feeling him push further into me. A sensation that was now reaching him as well, from the small moans he was letting out, along with the gritting of his teeth and heavy breaths he let escape his lungs. Soon he had fully moved his hips forward enough to all but engulf himself into me. Now with his balls touching my entrance, he looked back towards me.

"I love you." He whispered to me.

"I love you to Po." I replied lovingly with bated breath. Such an exchange of love, couldn't help but make my panda start his 'deep tissue' massage in me without hesitation. As he began to move his hips forward and back slowly. Making my heart start to beat faster from the sensation and pleasure my vagina was receiving from his slow thrusts and throbbing penis. A sensation that made me breath start to be somewhat hard from the speed my panda was starting to pick up in mere moments. Something I knew wouldn't take to long to happen, yet within minutes of him entering me, it got to the point of me being able to hear and simply feel his balls slap against my entrance.

" _Oh yeah Po, that's it my dear panda. That's how you massage a woman from the inside."_ Now gripping my bed tightly with my claws out, closing my eyes from the sheer pleasure he was giving me, I felt nothing but the weight of his body pushing against me and how much my vagina was tightening its grip around him. It was like no words could escape me but rather to just lay there and let whatever noises wanted out to come out. Such noises being hard grunts, and rough pleasurable moans yet before long after he had picked up his pace, I could feel his belly start to lay against my own. 'Causing me to open my eyes back up, only for me to see his face inches away from mine, looking at me.

"P-Po?" I'd somehow got out in all of this heat, only to not receive a reply in words from him. Rather, one with a simple action. As he pushed his lips onto mine and had let go my legs, letting them fall onto the bed due to me not having the energy to keep them up. He Instead had placed his paws under me, and onto my back. He hadn't let up though on his humps and continued at a pace that made us both sweat hard and need a constituent wave of air entering us. Which was why Po had soon taken his lips away from mine and began to rest his head on the left side of mine.

"Tigress, I can't hold on much longer. I'm going to cum soon." He rasped out to me, feeling his penis start to pulsate more and more and for his balls to become tighter and harder with each hit they gave me. He wasn't the only one though that was close to a climax, especially with the pounding he was giving me. I to could start to feel myself lose control and wouldn't be able to last much longer either.

"Than lets cum together Po. Let's cum as one." I moaned to him in response, removing my paws from the bed and on his back and digging my claws into him. Making him let out a sharp yelp from the pain, we than continued like this for about forty more seconds until we could feel each other ready to explode and when we did, I kept my tight grip him, while he moved his paws from back and onto my head, holding it in place. We closed our eyes, gritted our teeth and exclaimed…

"I'm cumming." As our fluids covered and entered one another. Feeling his warm seed enter my womb deeply while my vagina went sporadic and began to cover his penis in its fluids. We kept this up so much that my fluids started to squirt out around his pride and all over his groin, while seed began to ozz out of me and onto the bed. Both of us experiencing an orgasm that made our eyes roll up and for our tongues to stick out.

"O-h, m-m-my g-god." I exclaimed with my body shaking a little, taking my paws off of his back and for them to fall next to my sides. It took a few moments, or what I believed to be for my orgasm to finally pass over and for me to feel like I was normal again. Once I did, I turned my head to the left of me and I could see my panda with his eyes closed and breathing in a calm manner like he was sleeping, and I than realized… he was sleeping.

"Wow, yours must've been even more to make you fall asleep like that my panda." I smiled softly with a warm chuckle, letting my tongue which was still hanging out to lick the left side of his cheek gently. In a way, I to found myself being on the verge of sleeping after that 'deep tissue' massage, and with where his paws were allowed me to rest my head on them like two soft pillows.

"Goodnight my loving Po, thank you for such a wonderful massage and I hope there will be more to come in our future." I purred loudly, rubbing my head gently against his, and had wrapped my arms back around him. Letting me close my eyes easily, as I felt his warm breath hit my neck over and over, while feeling his body pressed against me, and pulsating in me. Allowing me to drift off into my dreams easily than not being in such a position and feeling all of this with the panda whom I love with all that I have and more.


End file.
